


Just friends, huh?

by Former_Princess



Series: Mated [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mating Bites, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: The Morning After....





	Just friends, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing the first part and I got such a positive resonance, I just couldn’t wait any longer to write it. Have fun with the Morning After, guys! It seems like we got ourselves a possessive Liam. Somebody look at this.

When Liam woke up, the first thing he noticed was his headache. Not as bad as it had been before he turned into a werewolf but still enough so it was unpleasant. He groaned softly into his pillow and reached up to scrub a hand over his face, before slowly rolling on his back. It was then he noticed the arm loosely draped over his waist or rather now his abdomen. Turning his head, Liam was greeted with the sigh of a still sleeping Theo. The older was lying on his stomach, facing Liam, hair tousled and a few strands falling into his eyes, and Liam had to admit that even now, without any products in his hair and not styled at all, Theo looked damn good. He always did, if Liam was honest enough to himself.

He was but it also made him realize they were together in his bed which had happened before when they had a movie night and had fallen asleep but until that point, they had always worn clothes. Now their clothes were scattered all over the floor and Liam was at loss for words at the moment. Flashes of the night before came into his mind, how he had felt when Theo was so close to him and how it had felt when they….

Liam felt like he landed into a romcom. Getting drunk at a party and sleeping with one of your best friends was such an overdone theme and yet here they were. And from what Liam could recall the sex had been great. But still, they were friends.

A soft groan from next to him momentarily tore him away from his thoughts and he raised his head a little. Theo was slowly blinking, opening his eyes once, before squeezing them shut again. He groaned once more while a hand came up to stroke his hair back. Seemed like Liam wasn’t the only one with a headache.  
“Who thought it was a great idea to get drunk?” Theo questioned and Liam would deny the goosebumps running over his arms at the roughness of Theo’s voice until his dying day. To distract himself, he raised a hand and ran his fingers through Theo’s hair in a teasing manner.  
“You sided with Ava on that one if I recall correctly. Serves you right to be hungover.”  
Theo growled slowly and batted Liam’s hand away. “You agreed with us. And stop petting me, I’m not a dog!”

Liam chuckled and Theo preyed his eyes open to glare at him. He tried at least but then he chuckled too and rolled on his back as well. Together the two young mend laid there in silence for several minutes, dwelling on their own thoughts as well as waking up a bit more and getting their hangover under control (Advanced healing for the win!)

“Do you remember anything?” Theo finally asked, having obviously decided there was no use in beating around the bush any longer. They needed to have this talk.   
Liam still sighed before he answered. “Partly. Do you remember?”  
“Moments, yes. Not everything.” Theo paused. “I remember parts of the sex.” He then finally added.  
Liam exhaled loudly. “Me too.”

The sheets rustled when Theo popped himself up on his elbows and looked at Liam. Liam continued to stare at the ceiling until he finally turned his head towards Theo as well. “What does that mean for us?” He asked the chimera. They were friends and he didn’t want to lose Theo about such a thing but he was also deeply confused why it happened in the first place. Just because of the alcohol and the heated mood?

Now Theo looked at him, quite a soft look in his eyes and maybe just as unsure as Liam felt, before shrugging. “We’re friends.” He stated. “You’re probably the closest friend I have here, I don’t…I don’t want to risk this because of one night of fun. Last night we got drunk. Fact. We had fun. Fact. We probably got carried away. No, we definitely got carried away. The last time I got that drunk was…I can’t even remember. We did things we usually wouldn’t do.”  
Like kissing each other? Liam thought but Theo’s words calmed him. Whenever Theo talked, Liam found himself grounded, relaxed even. Theo had a way with words and Liam really admired this about his friend. 

“So, what now?” He asked and sat up in bed, blanket pooling in his lap. “We kissed, we actually made out, we had sex, that much I remember. Not in every detail but enough to get an idea about what happened. And well….” Liam pointed between the two of them who were both still naked and only covered by his blanket. “But’s it’s so incredibly confusing and I have no idea what to make out of this. We’ve never been like this before. I just know, I don’t want to lose you as a friend, Theo.”

“Hey, stop it, no one is losing anybody as a friend. You’re right, it’s confusing but…” He thought about it. “Well, last night we acted like normal teenagers. And being a normal teenager sometimes means doing things without having a real motivation behind it. Only because you want to do it. So we don’t have to make this complicated, okay? Let’s just say this was a party thing, okay? We’re still friends, nobody looses anybody and we can continue kicking ass together. Sounds good?” The older boy suggested. 

Liam had to agree. Their life had been complicated enough for the last months, they really needed a break. He valued his friendship with Theo so much and until last night they never had done something like this, so was there even a reason to suspect there was more between them? For this moment Liam would say No. They just had been too drunk to make any reasonable decisions and they both got great sex out of it. Though a part of Liam was sad he couldn’t remember every single detail about said sex. 

“So, just a one-time party fling, nothing else?” Theo asked for confirmation and held out his hand for Liam to agree with it. Liam nodded and shook Theo’s hand. “Back to just being friends.” He confirmed with a soft smile that broadened when Theo returned it.

Now with the emotional turmoil out of the way, Liam realized how sweaty and sticky he really was, so he jabbed his thumb into the direction of his bathroom. “I’m gonna take a shower.”  
“Yeah, I should probably get up and brush my teeth. The aftertaste of those drinks is disgusting.” Theo scrunched his nose and Liam chuckled. “But you go have your shower first.”  
Liam scoffed now. “Please, you already saw me naked. I don’t think there is any problem with you brushing your teeth while I’m taking a shower.” He got up from the bed and grinned. “Unless you turned shy all of sudden.”  
Now Theo glared at him for solid ten seconds before grinning and rolling his eyes. “Look at that, one night of partying and getting drunk and suddenly he turns into this cocky guy. Liam, what changed?” He teased the younger beta. “Enjoying the rebellious lifestyle?”  
Liam retaliated with a shove against Theo’s shoulder, making the older almost fall off the bed. “Asshole!” Theo let out but then actually laughed and Liam smirked while making his way into the bathroom. 

Inside the bathroom he opened the door to the shower cubicle and turned on the shower, hand stroking through his already messy hair. One look in the mirror and Liam could not help but smile at his reflection. He looked messy but also more satisfied than in a long time. 

Liam just had stepped into the shower cabinet, when Theo walked into the bathroom and made a beeline for the sink grabbing his toothbrush. Since Liam found out he was homeless, he more or less forced Theo into moving in with his family, making him take up quarters in the guest room of the Dunbar-Geyer household. It had taken some time to get used to constantly having Theo around, but now after a few weeks, Liam couldn’t imagine it any other way. The two young man shared a bathroom and usually spend their nights talking to each other until they fell asleep. The bathroom was just between their rooms and if they let the doors open and talked softly, the could hear what they were saying, thanks to their enhanced hearing, without disturbing Liam’s parents. Really, it was nice. 

Now Liam steadied himself against the wall with one hand and let the warm water cascade down on him, eyes closing and simply enjoying the warmth, while Theo surveyed himself in the mirror. 

“Fuck, Liam!”

Liam’s eyes snapped open and he almost slipped on the wet tiles when he opened the door to look at Theo. “What?” He asked, partly expecting the other to get attacked, partly just being startled by the sudden outburst.   
“You fucking marked me! Look at that!” Theo turned around, pointing at the juncture between neck and shoulder Liam had not paid attention to until now. A nice mark was still visible there; lighter than last night but still prominent.  
Leaning against the frame of the shower cubicle, Liam couldn’t help but smirk. He actually remembered how he jerked up and bit down on that certain patch of skin. How he had wanted to make it last for longer than just the night. Looked like he succeeded.   
“Suits you. I like it.” He then replied, blue eyes still taking the darker mark on Theo’s smooth skin in. He had done it and something inside him cheered at that. Liam didn’t feel the least bit sorry about the whole ordeal. With how Theo acted, he wasn’t mad either, just surprised; Liam had become strangely good at reading him. 

Now Theo stared at him, causing Liam to raise his chin in silent challenge. Maybe it was just his imagination but it felt like the air started to crackle around them, tension building inside the small bathroom and it had nothing to do with the steam from the still running hot water.   
The two of them had a stare off for several moments until Theo finally huffed out a breath, followed by an incredulous laugh. 

“Just friends, huh?” He then muttered and with how he said it, it was more a statement than a question. Liam nodded slowly. “Just friends.” He repeated, full well knowing none of them was fooled by that. Something was changing between them right now, making their deal from before basically fall flat. Something had kicked in motion, something that had begun last night, and they both felt the tension between them building up with every passing moment. Theo finally made the next step when he crossed the distance between them, grabbed Liam’s face with both hands, and kissed him roughly. Liam moaned into the kiss, arms coming up to grab Theo by the shoulders and pull him into the shower with him. 

The door to the shower cabinet closed with a clack and Liam wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck to pull him even closer and deepen the hungry kiss. The water pouring down on them made the kiss wet but Liam couldn’t care less at this moment. Right now, all he wanted was Theo’s body close to him, as close as physically possible. 

They both had kid themselves when they talked about just being friends. Just friends didn’t kiss like that and just friends didn’t jump each other like that the first possible moment. The alcohol last night had just helped them realize something both young men didn’t want to admit to themselves, but now it seemed like a dam had been broken. With every passing moment their kiss got more and more heated and suddenly Liam found himself pressed against the shower wall and Theo kissed over his neck and his shoulder.

“You marked me. My turn now!” He muttered before actually biting down on Liam’s shoulder. Liam gasped loudly and leaned his head back against the wall. His eyes closed and he gripped Theo’s shoulders even tighter, leaving marks on the skin. Feeling Theo lick over the bite mark he left, Liam shuddered with arousal and one hand slipped from Theo’s shoulder to stroke over his back and lower until he finally grabbed Theo’s ass with one hand and pressed him closer against his own body. 

“Think you can mark me good enough? For everyone to see?” Liam panted. He had no idea where the sudden desire for bite marks came from but he wanted to litter Theo with it and state his claim, as well as wearing Theo’s claim on his own body. “Because just to be clear, no more just friends. I’m not letting you go after that. You’re mine.” 

Theo stopped kissing his neck and biting the skin and when he raised his head, his eyes glowed golden. “I don’t want you to let me go because I’m not letting you go either.” He kissed Liam’s cheek and the shell of his ear. “You’re mine, Liam Dunbar, as much as I am yours. And we were both stupid to believe we could be just friends. Not when all I can think about is to fuck you six ways from Sunday.” He sucked on Liam’s earlobe, just like he had done last night, and Liam melted again. It seemed to be a weak spot for him and enough to turn his knees to mush. But he held himself up this time around and chuckled. 

“Big words, Raeken. Can you back them up too?” He challenged and raised one eyebrow, giving Theo’s ass a light slap. Hearing Theo groan from that made him smirk which was effectively wiped from his face the next second when Theo attacked his mouth again and plunged his tongue into Liam’s mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance and he felt Theo’s hands stroking over his whole body. The heat from the water and the heat from Theo touching him made Liam’s head swim and he pressed closer to the chimera, now him being the one kissing Theo’s neck. Stopping at the point where he already left his mark, Liam’s tongue darted out and he licked over it before letting his teeth graze the skin. He saw the goosebumps appear on Theo’s skin and it made him grin and also continue his teasing, kisses wandering to Theo’s collar bone. The temptation was too much to resist and Liam bit down right then and there, making Theo hiss and scape his human nails over his hip. It only fueled to spike Liam’s arousal, the short pinch of pain, and he groaned against Theo’s skin. 

“You’re driving me insane.” He muttered when he finally let go and pulled away to look at Theo. Theo actually laughed. “I’m driving you insane? Do you have any idea what you’re doing with me?”

“I have an idea.” Liam said, hand trailing over Theo’s chest and his abs until he finally cupped his cock, thumb circling around the tip and giving the already hard length a few pumps. Theo groaned and closed his eyes, head tilting back, and for a moment Liam was taken aback by the image he was given. Theo looked like a living sin right then and there, lips parted slightly to gasp and moan while Liam pumped his cock, water trailing down his well-sculptured body, steam from the hot water all around him.

Liam went wild. This was way too much; he could not handle Theo looking like that and not jump him. Which he did. Almost. What he did was to pull Theo closer again and kiss him hungrily, hands running up and down Theo’s muscled back. 

“Need you….” Liam muttered, almost like he was completely in trance. Only Theo, Theo, Theo, like he was completely intoxicated with the other. He probably was. Theo was just so damn addictive and Liam let out a whine when Theo broke the kiss and turned him around so Liam was facing the wall.

“Theo, what….Oh god!” His eyes snapped shut and he groaned when he felt Theo spreading his legs and then a tongue against his hole. It was slow and almost non-existent at first but soon it started to tease Liam, push into him.

“Theo!” Liam gasped out, nails scratching over the wall. No, not fingers, claws. When Theo’s tongue pushed deeper inside him, teasing him so deliciously, Liam felt his claws come out and scrape over the tiles. His eyes were probably burning right now, all golden and full of desire, and when he licked his lips, Liam realized his fangs had also grown. Theo was making him lose control completely and for the first time Liam loved that,. He was willing to let Theo take over, make his body do all those things as long as Theo kept on doing what he was doing to him. And this wasn’t just lust, Liam realized in a short clear moment, he was completely trusting the chimera. Letting himself fall into the adventure that was Theo Raeken. 

“Ah…” He gasped again, eyes opening again, when the tongue got even more daring, fucking his hole in a more erratic rhythm, and he could relate how Theo had felt last night when Liam sucked him. When it was great but nearly not as enough. He needed to get filled completely, needed to be full of Theo.

“Baby….”

The nickname slipped out, Liam didn’t even notice it did. Too lost in pleasure and the desire to get fucked by Theo. 

“Need you…Please.” He pushed against Theo’s eager tongue and had to endure a few more moments of this sweet torture before the tongue disappeared again. He felt Theo stand up again and press against Liam’s back, kissing his shoulder and letting Liam feel that his own fangs had come out too. Liam gasped and reached up to run a hand through Theo’s wet hair. Turning his head he caught Theo’s lips in a messy kiss. Theo moaned into the kiss and it made Liam almost explode. How could one man turn him on like that with just his sounds?

A gasp made Liam bit down on Theo’s lower lip, breaking the skin and drawing blood. He licked away the few droplets but then pushed against the finger inside him. Theo had used his focus on the kiss to lube up his finger and push inside Liam. Now he was preparing the younger boy and Liam was pretty sure he was losing his damn mind. Would Eichen House take him in when his cause of going crazy was Theo Raken? Something he would have dwelled on if not a second finger had been added and Theo had started scissoring them. Liam fell back against Theo, head coming to rest against Theo’s shoulder. Theo’s free arm wrapped around Liam’s stomach and Liam laced their fingers together while he used his other hand to steady himself against the wall. He closed his eyes once more, just pushing against the fingers and moaning loudly.

Theo finally pulled his fingers out and kissed Liam’s cheek. It was almost sweet, a soft kiss, had it not been followed by the head of his hard cock brushing against Liam’s hole and then him pushing in. Liam yelled a curse, claws scratching over the tiles again and head falling forward. Until his parents came back he needed a good explanation what the hell happened to the wall. But right now, he didn’t even think about that. Right now he cared about being filled so wonderfully. Theo was slow, giving Liam time to adjust, and when he finally was fully inside him, Liam could hear him groan as well. 

Since they were still pressed together, Liam could feel the fast beating of Theo’s heart, just as fast as his own, and he felt the hot breath on his skin. Despite the water, it made him shiver a tad. Or maybe that was just the arousal because Theo was now starting to move inside Liam and after a few thrusts this wasn’t slow and soft anymore. No, the older boy picked up his pace, obviously intended to really teach Liam the art of fucking somebody six ways from Sunday. 

Liam let go of Theo’s hand, bracing both hands against the wall now, and pushing back at every thrust. It made Theo only slip deeper inside him, as deep as he could, and Liam couldn’t help but scream loudly. 

“Theo….yes….”

“Liam….”

Theo gripped his hair and pulled him back, latching at Liam’s neck and continuing with kissing and sucking the skin. Liam gasped. “Mark me! Theo, please…Bite me!” He babbled, not sure if he was really voicing his thoughts or if it was just in his head. Everything was spinning, leaving only this lust, and he didn’t even know where up and down was at the moment. But he wanted to get claimed, claimed by no other than Theo. From the roar he heard, Theo wasn’t that opposed to this. Liam felt his fangs press against the skin of his neck but then it disappeared again, trailing kisses all over his neck to his shoulder. Theo’s hips still snapped into his, making Liam’s body shake with every thrust, and having them both gasp louder and louder. A particular thrust and Liam called out Theo’s name before howling when he felt Theo’s fangs pierce the skin on his shoulder. It hurt for approximately thirty seconds, then Liam almost collapsed under the rush of pleasure he was suddenly experiencing. His whole world was spinning right now and his body got flooded with so many endorphins, more than he ever felt before. His heart was thrumming against his ribcage and something inside him snapped in place. He was Theo’s, just like he had wanted it.

His claws slipped over the tiles and he lost his hold, almost falling if Theo had not wrapped his arms around him. Feeling blood flow from the mating bite made Liam moan again but then he pressed against Theo, silently begging him to go on and on. He felt Theo lick over his shoulder, sealing the wound, and he softly gasped out Theo’s name. Theo followed the silent plea, never stopping to fuck into Liam.

“Liam?…” He panted and Liam had to blink through the pleasure to focus enough to actually answer. “Y…Yeah?”

Theo stopped fucking into Liam and that had the younger one almost sobbing, especially when Theo suddenly pulled out. But before Liam could even begin to ask, Theo pulled him around, pressed him against the wall and kissed him as if he was dying and Liam’s mouth was the salvation he needed. Liam wrapped his arms around Theo’s shoulders and suddenly he was being picked up. The display of strength made Liam moan and he licked over Theo’s lips, never stop kissing him. He wrapped his legs around Theo and felt the chimera push into him again, eliciting yet another loud moan from Liam and an equally loud groan from Theo himself.

“You’re so freaking tight, Li…“ He hissed against Liam’s lips, starting to fuck him in a relentless speed again. They weren’t kissing anymore, they were just close against each other until Liam pulled away and pressed a kiss on Theo’s throat. He licked the skin, sucking on it with his teeth, letting Theo feel his fangs too. It felt like the bite on his shoulder was pulsing all of sudden and when Theo thrusted especially hard inside him, Liam snapped. His fangs pierced the skin over Theo’s collarbone, creating an equally deep and perfect bite as Theo had done on Liam’s skin. Something inside Liam snapped once more, this time making him feel complete and whole. Hearing Theo howl his name in pleasure, he felt the chimera shaking before spilling deep inside Liam and filling him completely. The sensation was enough to drive Liam over the edge as well, coming completely untouched, and he howled Theo’s name while he spilled between the two of them. The sound of their combined howls jingled inside his ears and afterward the only sound was their erratic breathing and the water still pouring down in them. 

Liam was still wrapped around Theo, forehead dropping against Theo’s shoulder, and he was trying to regain his breath. Theo had his arms still wrapped around him and was holding him up, breathing just as heavily as Liam. 

Liam finally found enough strength to raise his head. “That was…fuck….” He had to clear his throat and even after that his voice was hoarse and strained. But he felt Theo’s body shaking with silent laughter at his eloquent way to describe things and he ran a hand through Theo’s hair. 

“Guess you can say that.” Theo finally said, voice just as hoarse, and fuck that sounded even better than his voice after waking up. Liam smiled and pulled Theo’s head up to kiss him gently. Theo returned the kiss, smiling into it too. 

After they parted again, Theo slowly lowered him to the ground, slipping out of him while doing so. Once Liam stood on his own feet, Theo kissed him again, stroking over his cheeks. “You’re amazing, Liam.” He muttered. Liam sighed softly. “So are you, Theo.”

And that when he heard it. Their heartbeats were completely in time with each other. “Your heart…” He began, one hand coming up to rest above Theo’s heart. Theo put his hand over Liam’s. “And yours. I know, I hear it too.”

The looked at each other, both smiling, and Liam had to admit how gorgeous he had always found Theo’s smile. His feelings for the older had been far more just platonic for a while now but he never realized it until last night. Now he had him and he wasn’t going to let him go. 

“Come on.” Liam said and took the shower gel to wash them both and then get them out of the shower. When he stepped outside and reached for the towels, he caught glimpse of the mirror. Wiping it with his hand, Liam glanced inside, eyes landing on the prominent mating bite he was sporting on his shoulder. Theo stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around Liam, his own mating bite on his collarbone just as prominent as Liam’s. 

“I’m yours and you are mine.” He said with a smile. Liam nodded, smiling as well. 

“I will never let you go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand there it is. Look, there’s mating. I literally didn’t plan that but it just happened.
> 
> To the nonnie sending those sweet asks: I hope you liked this second part. 
> 
> Of course, all you others, I hope you enjoyed it too.


End file.
